


In the middle of the night.

by aswrittenbysu



Category: GulfKanawut, Kanawut - Fandom, MGPFG - Fandom, MewSuppasit, Mewgulf, Suppasit, Waanjai
Genre: Angel Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Angst, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Needy Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Singer Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Smitten Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, aswrittenbysu, fanfics, happy endings, mewgulfau, tweetfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswrittenbysu/pseuds/aswrittenbysu
Summary: Misreports that had circulated online from various online news sources and fans had also made fans turned their backs on him. They were calling him out for his traitorous act and that he was the cause of Mew's downfall. "They aren't wrong..." Gulf told the people that showed him the ridiculous reports. In the midst of evil, there are also angels around.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, MGPFG - Relationship, MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 61





	In the middle of the night.

The flickering light emitting from the night stand manipulated by the tall man was the only source of light that filled the dark room and in his heart. As soon as his thumb pressured the 'off' button, the room returned to its darken state, just like his heart. Though his head felt heavy due to the nonstop crying, it still couldn't compare to how painful his heart felt. His eyes were swollen and his eye bags dark due to the lack of sleep. He was tired - mentally and physically but sleep was not an option. Papers scribbled with lyrics, empty beer bottles as well as crushed beer cans were strewn all over the floor of mew's condo. He had remained in the same position for days, remained by the side of his bed, hand clutching onto their couple photo.

As memories of their happy days replayed in his mind, tears filled his eyes once more and he returned to being a sobbing mess. Ever since the break up, Mew hadn't seen anyone. God knows how long he has been in this position. Close friends that knew of the break up tried contacting him only to reach a full voicemail. Family members were not spared from the agony of not being able to reach Mew either. He wouldn't see anyone, not even his beloved mother. Seeing her would just remind him of the pain as the couple shared many memories together with their mothers, often bringing the elderlies out for meals. And Mew could not bear letting his own mother seeing him in this vulnerable state.

He knew she would be heartbroken and worried but for once, he wanted to be selfish and care only about his own heartache. Losing Gulf was too much for him to bear. Gulf meant everything to him and he believed that they would be together until their last breaths hand in hand as promised. Snot mixed with tears dripped onto the cold floor. He was a terrible sobbing mess. His fingers gripped onto the head of the empty glass bottle that was laying still by his side as he recalled of the broken promises and smashed it across the room, crashing against a painting gifted by fans - a couple portrait of them.

The loud crash quadrupled in the quiet room but it wasn't long before mew burst out crying again, screaming at the top of his lungs, punching against the wall with his already bruised fist caused by the previous punches thrown towards the same spot of the wall. He wasn't angry at Gulf for choosing to walk away but rather at himself for not being able to keep Gulf by his side. For not giving Gulf the confidence that Mew wouldn't change, for falling short on expectations. 

Weeks had passed since that dreadful day but the wound in his heart still remains fresh, as if the break up had just happened yesterday. Mew had solely been surviving on alcohol in hopes to numb his pain.

In this torturous state, he found himself being thankful for the convenience store that was located just below his condo. Buying and constantly indulging alcohol was easy. If fans were to see Mew then, they wouldn't be able to recognize the once confident, smiley and cheerful actor. His face was unshaven, hair unkempt and his scalp and turned oily. The clean freak had gone by weeks without bathing. No showering, no brushing of teeth, no nothing. It was just him sitting by the pile of trash in his condo. The trash had become one with him; sleep and alcohol had become his best friends. Months had passed and he gradually pulled himself up with the help of his close friends and family.

They have never stopped trying to contact him and helping him back up. The pain never left Mew's heart but at least, he stopped keeping to himself.

During his absence, fans had speculated online, spread groundless rumours but the observant ones who were strong believer of MewGulf knew that they were no longer a thing. While Mew stayed away from the media, gulf was busy working in traditional and series Y. He was still the same adorable, lovely and kind gulf that the public and Mew fell in love with. While Mew became reclusive, he was different, no longer the smiley, cheerful and confident person the public once knew. Despite that, he was still receiving various offers by advertisers and directors but none reached him since he had gone missing. Though Mew stayed out of the media, fans were consoled to at least se him posting selfies and song covers despite the obvious sorrow behind them.

And just like this, days, weeks and soon a month had flew by. With constant encouragement from his family and close friends, Mew finally pulled himself up once more. Despite the heartache that never seemed to mend itself no matter how many blink of an eye, Mew did managed to put his act together eventually. The return of Mew, even though it was supposed to be a quiet affair, managed to garner attention from various media but thankfully, none of the reporters were insensitive enough to question him directly about MewGulf, Gulf or the reason for him staying out of the limelight during interviews. Directors and producers who once tried to sought after him during his disappearance attempted once more and this time, Mew accepted the role in a traditional drama named, 'Ever together'. 

It was his first series after tharntype and stepping into the workshop reminded him of everything relating to gulf. The sharp pain in his chest returned once more when he stepped into the room. It was obviously a different location with a different team but why does he feel the familiarity and the sadness that came along with it? At the corner of the room, Mew spotted a young girl sitting by herself. She was using her phone and acting all busy just like what Gulf did on the day of the workshop. It brought him back to that day of tharntype. How he thought Gulf was an arrogant person due to his quietness but boy, how wrong was he. He could feel his eye welling up and tears threatened to fall.

Mew stopped himself from allowing his thoughts to run even more, this is a new start for him. He cleared his throat as he entered further into the room catching the attention of the only person in the room. Looking up at the source, Tukta immediately stood up and walked towards Mew. Her body language was screaming 'I'm nervous as heck!' but if they were to meet at a different circumstance, Mew would have treated her a little friendlier. 

He knew he was supposed to be rational and its not even the girl's fault but the coincidence was too much for Mew to bear. "Hello P'Mew Ka, I am Aranya Trakantapathawi, my nickname is Tukta. This is my first—"Her words were cut off by the door swinging open once more and both of their heads turned to the voices. The other actors and crew had just entered. With a huge grin plastered on the director's lips, he strides towards Mew and Tukta. Both of his hands outstretched to pat on their shoulders. "Thank you for accepting the role, I know you both will make the show a success!" 

"I see you both have met each other, get acquainted because Tukta..." he turns towards the female again who nodded at his words.

"Since this is your first series, you have to work harder on conveying your emotions." Tukta nodded and smiled softly at the two men. In which Mew merely stared back at her. The intense look on his face causes Tukta to avoid eye contact. Tukta, who was an avid follower of MewGulf knew what happened between them but of course, since she was a nobody, she had no one to ask within the circle of their close friends. But now, seeing the subtle downcast look on Mew's face only confirms her suspicion.

After all, they were almost always with each other and even if they were having their solo activities, none of their names ever left each other's lips. The actors together with the crew members sat around the long white table with bottles and their scripts placed in front of them to get ready for their first workshop which was for them to go through their scripts. "We are still expecting one more person, right?" Chai turns to reconfirm with the producer who were sitting beside him. She nodded and informs that he would be arriving soon. Mew kept to himself while the rest of the actors and crew members chatted among themselves in separate groups. While Tukta minded her own business and read the script. Her eyes grew wide, perplexed at the script before her. It wasn't the one that she was prepped for. 

Chai noticed the bewilderment in her eyes and chuckled softly before explaining, "So, I have a huge announcement to make... After careful deliberation, I have decided to change the storyline a little. It will no longer be a conventional love story but a series Y." Mew blinked a couple of times as he looked at Chai. He was as confused as Tukta. He looked around the rest of the actors that remained undisturbed. Mew assumed that they had been prepped beforehand which also explains why the other actors and crew members had walked in together. Mew wasn't ready to play with a male counterpart, not after tharntype, not after the painful break up with Gulf. Its too soon. Mew cried internally at Chai's nonchalance. He was fuming with rage but before he could display his fury after standing up, the door swung opened.

"Sorry P'Chai, P'Tay, P'Dim and sorry everyone for being late..." the latecomer apologized to everyone around the table. That voice... how could it be...?

Mew looked up to the source of the voice, dumbfounded. It was as if his entire soul had left his body. 'How...' he thought to himself when his soul returned. His legs had given way causing him to fall back on his chair after a few moments of being a frozen giant.

Tukta gasped at Gulf who had just entered the room, looking at him rushing towards the only empty seat that happened to be beside Mew. While everyone welcomed Gulf with a warm round of applause, Tukta reluctantly clapped. She couldn't fathom why the rest of the actors could remain so calm when MewGulf was so big at one point. 

Many question marks formed in her head —Was it out of professionalism? Respect of Privacy? Or did they think it was merely a stunt? Or was this a plan painstakingly created by the director, crew and the actors to patch the couple back together? Tukta, being a long time waanjai obviously hoped for the latter but it would be too much.

It was as if Mew had been stabbed twice or even thrice. The wound that was slowly beginning to heal was ripped again once more ever so mercilessly. 

How could Gulf be so calm? How could Gulf pretend that nothing had happened? How could Gulf treat mew like he was nothing? How could Gulf treat what they had was nothing? How could.....—

A million of thoughts ran through his mind and blocked out what Chai was saying.

While he was explaining about the change in the script and why he thought Gulf was the best person, all mew could think of was a million whys. His fingers curled up beneath the table so tight that his fingernails dug into his palm causing it to bleed. But no physical pain could justify his emotional pain, the intense sorrow that he had gone through in the recent months and the determination to piece his shattered heart back turned how to be for naught. Confusion that turned into sadness then finally anger caused Mew to stand up once again with a loud slap of the table causing everyone to look up at him, all but Gulf. "I'm out of here, this is unacceptable." his words startling the people around him. 

"Mew!" The producers called after him as they stood up in an attempt to chase after him but he had disappeared out of the door. Everyone was taken aback by Mew's actions even if they shouldn't, in Tukta's opinion. She was still puzzled as to why the director thought it was a good idea to cast Gulf in the same series as Mew. Tukta was slowly feeling agitated and uncomfortable at the whole situation and for some reason, she was mad at gulf too even having no rights to. 

She was so immersed in her own train of thoughts that she had blocked out what Chai was saying. Rather, her attention was on Gulf. How unaffected he was when Mew stomped off remains a mystery to her.

Just how could he remain so calm? She hated the fact that this question will remain unanswered for a long time, if not forever.

She hated the fact that this question will remain unanswered for a long time, if not forever.

Gulf had anticipated this but reality was often harsher. Seeing how Mew and how he was the one that caused him to walk out had quadrupled the pain in his chest. His legs couldn't stop shaking and his hands started to perspire. He could feel his abdomen tighten due to the atmosphere. It was his fault. The truth was, he wasn't caught up with work appointments earlier, he was home having an internal battle. 

He struggled if he should act on his words or bail on this drama. 

The reason why he had agreed to the plot was only because of Chai and his need to bury himself in work. He had known Chai through another director that he had previously worked with and he came to know that Chai was Dean, the previous director's fiancé, not too long ago. So, out of respect for Dean, he thought he should agree. The storyline was also another factor as well, he wouldn't be coupled with anyone and he would only be a supporting lead acting as the female protagonist 's best friend. He had enough of being shipped with Man, the other actor he had acted with previously in the series, 'Maybe it's you'. Now, instead of solely having waanjai, Gulf was being shipped with Man and their fans name are called lovers.

But in his heart, he only longed to be shipped with Mew and MewGulf would always hold a special meaning to him. Even if he remained cheerful in front of the media, he was a different Gulf behind closed doors. There was no way to get over the break up even if he was the one who had initiated it. The break up wasn't a want but a need. The things he had said to Mew were all a bunch of lies he had concocted to make Mew believe that Gulf wasn't in love with him anymore.

The news had shocked everyone that knew but Gulf had to do what he needed to do. Prior to the break up, he had told no one afraid that he would falter at the last second and knowing people would go against his decision. He had only relay the news to close friends and family members a day after when he moved back to his parents' place. Every night seemed incredibly long and arduous for Gulf after the break up. 

He would cry himself to sleep and would wake up with terrible headache but still, he knew he deserved this for treating Mew like this but he couldn't deny that it was for the best. Had the roles been changed, he knew Mew wouldn't do what he had done. But he just couldn't bear to see Mew suffer with him, knowing his personality, he would drop everything just to be with him. Gulf couldn't be selfish, there was no way.

Gulf missed him terribly. No amount of tears could wash away the anguish he felt after that dreadful day.

Knowing the reason why Mew stay away from the media and what had became of him from family and friends destroyed his heart. He had to keep reminding himself the reason why he did what he did each time he wants to run back to Mew — his home, his anchor, the love of his life. Gulf had to summon every bit of strength in him to stop himself. Thus, he accepted any work he was offered just to tire himself out. It was a bad decision considering his current situation but that was the only way he could cope. But no days ached him more when reporters asked him about Mew. Some would tease Dean for stealing Gulf away from Mew but he had to remain professional and laugh it off. While on the inside, he felt like someone had repeatedly slashed him and possibly rubbing salt on his wounds.

Misreports that had circulated online from various online news sources and fans had also made fans turned their backs on him. They were calling him out for his traitorous act and that he was the cause of Mew's downfall. "They aren't wrong..." Gulf told the people that showed him the ridiculous reports. In the midst of evil, there are also angels around. Some fans remained by his side constantly giving him encouragement, love and support but as grateful as he was, they were not enough to fill the void and the empty space on the other side of his bed. Strangely, the smaller the bed is, the lonelier he felt Mew's prominent absence.

And it doesn't help when he sees waanjais tagging him in fanarts and old fancams with Mew. He remembered one night when Mew had thought Gulf was oblivious to his public display of affection and Gulf let him think that way just so he could increase his affection. Gulf painfully smiled to himself when the memory played in his head. "I just want to receive your affection all the time, P'Mew..." he recalled confessing to the older. 

Lovers would also tag Gulf with Man but since Gulf remained distant, there weren't as much as MewGulf.

Waanjais are terribly good at observing and dissecting information and what's saddening (or not) is how accurate most of them are. Both Mew and Gulf used to think they were being low profile but their managers and fans beg to differ. They liked it that way though, playing with the grey lines and letting fans think for themselves. Whenever Mama T could, she would try to persuade her son in getting back with Mew regardless of the situation but Gulf was as stubborn as his father and her persuasion always fail.

To prevent his plan from failing, Gulf had made Mama T promised to Gulf from seeing Mew even if he calls. As reluctant as she was, she knew that Gulf wouldn't stop if she didn't gave him her word. Both set of parents could only watch their sons agonize in silence while faking a happy façade in public. At times like these, the 4 of them wished they didn't let their sons be actors. Everyone but Tukta, Gulf and Mew paid attention to the meeting. Tukta had spent the entirety of the meeting summoning her courage after deciding she would have a word with Gulf while Gulf zoned out when he walked down the memory lane upon seeing Mew.

After the meeting had ended, Tukta took a deep breath and called out to Gulf. She couldn't stand by idly while watching what he had done to the poor man! Her insides were trembling and her brain was cursing her for acting so recklessly. "Khun Gulf ka, can we talk?" Her pitch went haywire due to the nervousness. She could feel her pulse through her skin and she felt like throwing up. The moment Gulf turned upon her voice, she knew there was no backing out. She braced herself and led the two of them to the rooftop where there were least disruption and if the conversation went wrong, at least there's nobody around to witness who had murdered who (kidding).

"My name is Aranya Trakantapathawi, everyone calls me tukta." Gulf nodded at her introduction. "Krub. Do you need anything?" He asked, though his eyes weren't as terrifyingly intense as Mew, it still made her nervous. "I have something to ask...." Gulf nodded and gestures for her to continue. 

Closing her eyes briefly to prep herself for whatever might come, she takes a breath and spills the rehearsed lines at one go. "Whatever happened to MewGulf? I know I'm not supposed to be interfering but P'Mew and you were my inspiration and seeing you two split up just breaks my heart and—..." Gulf's eyebrow knitted and he stared down at Tukta, the inner type coming into play. "You're right. You have no rights to interfere, Tukta. Whatever happened to us isn't your business so stop asking." He clenched his fist tightly to refrain himself from breaking down as he interrupted her. 'How insolent!' Gulf thought to himself. 

He wasn't even this angry when phi phi wanjaai reached out to touch him at inappropriate places but this is out of line. 

"If you have nothing else to say, I will be leaving." He stepped aside and made his way even without waiting for her to continue. 

Tukta felt anger rising within her again. She turned around and shouted after him. 

"Fine, it's your lost! Losing P'Mew will be your biggest regret, don't come back begging for him when I start chasing after him!" She doesn't know where her courage was coming from but seeing Gulf walking away without any reaction made her livid.

She watched his back become smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the corner where they came from. The door shut after him with an amplified bang in the empty rooftop. Tukta immediately regretted her words and her reckless behavior. Even if she was angry, she should have thought it through. Her legs grew weak at the confrontation and she eventually buckled, giving way and causing her to fall on the cold cemented ground. 

Gulf remained silent in the car as P'best drove him home. No matter how many times his manager probed him about what had happened on the rooftop, gulf kept mum. He didn't want to think about it nor does he want to talk about it. He closed his eyes and leaned against the car window but instead of going into a state of rest, his brain went into turmoil replaying the conversation from earlier — specifically, the part where Tukta said she will go after Mew.

Tukta is gorgeous, a stunner. She had fair skin, long hair wavy hair, huge doe-eyes and lips that fit perfectly on her face. Not only that, she seems to have a good personality. Well, aside from being nosy but it would also mean that she would make a very good friend. Even if she doesn't know them personally, she still braced herself to speak to them. Gulf groaned, startling P'best who merely looked over at the man. He went against speaking to him know he would not receive any good response and concentrated on driving him home.

The entire night, Gulf couldn't help but picture Mew and Tukta together. It would actually be like Nadech and yaya. There wouldn't be anyone going against them and it would be... natural. Even if natural feels like it means Mew and Gulf being together. Laying in bed, Mew on the left side and Gulf on his right, the both of them sighed in unison. Despite being so far away and calling off their relationship, their hearts never really left each other. They still remained in sync. After a long while of contemplation, Mew decided that he would call Chai the first thing in the morning to apologise for his behaviour. However he felt, Mew knew walking out isn't professional and it would reflect badly on himself.

Besides the overdue apology, Mew had also decided to accept the role — no doubt 99.9% was to see Gulf, the remaining 0.05% was to repay fans' love and another 0.05% was due to Chai's placing his trust in Mew. On the other side of the bed in  
Traipipattanapong's residence, Gulf was also mulling over his decision — to bail or to stay. Both requires a great deal of confidence from him. After reluctantly unloading his problems on Papa and Mama T, Gulf had finally found his answer.

Both of them had slept soundly after finalizing their decision. As soon as Mew woke up, he carried out his plan. Upon hearing his answer, Chai cried out in glee, he was ecstatic to know the plan that he had schemed with the team would still go on. Mew knew that acting against his brain would result in having the scabs of his wound peel off and cause it to bleed once more but to Mew, it was worth it if it means being able to see Gulf again. 

The crew returned the next few days to resume the workshop. The conflict had caused a delay but Chai knew it was worth it — MewGulf would rake in money and at the same time, he would aid in patching them back. He had learnt about the break up and the reason behind it when Gulf had confided to his Dean after he witnessed Gulf coughing up blood. During the ride home from the hospital, Gulf felt obliged to tell Dean of his situation. 

Later that night, Dean relayed the news to Chai knowing he's a huge fan of MewGulf. He had even cried about it when he knew they had split up. The reason was heart wrenching and even though Gulf's intention was good, in both Dean and Chai's opinion, is uncalled for. Despite strong objection from Dean, Chai remained adamant in changing his plot after discussing with his screenwriter. And after getting the green light from the screenwriter, he proceeded to discuss it with the rest of the crew members minus Tukta, Mew and Gulf. 

Out of respect for Gulf, Chai kept his condition a secret and only told them of the necessary changes and he had cooked up an excuse for the changes as well. Some were apprehensive but agreed to the amendments. When it was time for filming to begin several weeks later, Gulf woke woke up feeling sick. His forehead was covered in cold sweat, the fatigue in his body proved to be too much when he had to drag his entire body up from the bed. Every step he took made him feel faint. "Mae..." he called out to his mother. When his mother looked up at his state, she quickly rushed over to help him sit down. Both his parents protested against him going to work but he couldn't possibly cause another delay.

After a long persuasion, his parents caved but insisted on Mama T driving him to work. The meds he had taken earlier after breakfast made him feel better. At least, he didn't look as pale as before and the pain in his abdomen subsided. When the mother and son arrived at the shooting location, he bid goodbye before heading off. During the last few sessions of script reading and attending different workshops, Gulf had grown less awkward with Mew. No doubt they still kept a huge distance and they only speak when necessary. Mew had also distant himself and tried leaving Gulf alone. When he entered the location premise, his heart sank when he saw Tukta and Mew together.

They were just going through their lines but Gulf couldn't help but be reminded of what Tukta said. Whenever Gulf was around, Tukta would deliberately sit closer and lean towards Mew. She was still scared of Mew even after spending days with him at work but she wanted to evoke some kind of reaction from Gulf. Mew would always stare at her in confusion whenever Tukta attempted to seduce him but Tukta would laugh it off to hide her embarrassment. She wondered why she got so invested in MewGulf that she was willing to make a fool out of herself but her friends would always tell her that it will be worth it in the end. No matter how cold Mew is to her, Tukta never gave up.

Mew's attention shifted towards Gulf when he came in and he can't help but worry when he noticed how thin he had gotten. "... Why does he look so pale and weak...?" Mew muttered under his breath as he watched Gulf greeting whoever he passed by before settling down by the corner. He couldn't peel his eyes off Gulf and he couldn't shake the thought off that something was wrong with him. Nobody knows Gulf like he does, even if he was sick, he would keep to himself and pretend nothing is wrong to avoid bringing inconvenience to people. "P'Mew ka, are you okay?" Tukta asked gently before looking over at what had caught his attention. Gulf. Tukta smiled fondly at how Mew looked at him. It was full of love, longing and desire. She felt lucky to be able to witness this moment in person.

Mew shook his head at her question. "Nothing, let's continue." He replied coldly. He returned his attention to the script but his mind continued brooding over the look and the discomfort in Gulf's face. Tukta pretended to not notice it just so she could continue witnessing the longing in Mew's eyes even if it has become one-sided. After that day of confrontation, she and Ton , her best friend as well as a fellow waanjai stayed up all night narrating what had happened. And the conclusion they have came up with is that Gulf's behavior had just betrayed him, it was evident that he was still in love with Mew. The girls were stressed out by their own theory especially when they failed to concoct a reason for the break up.

Gulf was just minding his own business while waiting for his scene. He read the lines and the action he needed to do. Ken was the name of his character — a 3rd year student who is secretly in love with Time, also a 3rd year student played by Mew. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed the familiar pair of shoes approaching him. Gulf had bought it for him when they were out shopping. His heart swelled at the memory haunting him. Gulf didn't think he would still wear it. 

The younger male looked up and their eyes met for the first time in a long long while. "Gulf..." Mew called out softly, unsure of what Gulf's reaction might be. The awkward tension between them returned. Mew was still standing. "Krub." Gulf answered softly. It took Mew a few seconds before he could relay what he had came for. "...Well..." and for some unknown reason, Mew turned around. When Gulf saw that, he assumed that Mew had turned to check for Tukta's reaction possibly afraid that she might get the wrong idea about them. It was all in his head but who is there to correct his assumption? Gulf waited for Mew to continue but and he couldn't help but feel a slight anger rising within him. 'I guess Tukta succeeded in hitting on him after all...' he thought in his head.

He hated how he felt especially when there was no reason to be mad. "Do you want to go through our lines together or... do you want to go through with it yourself?" Gulf wanted to say yes but something stopped him. "It's fine..." he rejected it instantly. "I can do it by myself." He watched as Mew returned to sit beside Tukta once more. They do have a lot of scenes together especially when Tukta's character, Ploy is the girlfriend of Time. With dejection, Mew dragged his feet back to Tukta. The small interaction had jogged the past memory in both of their minds at the same time. It was painful yet full of bliss — the memory where both of them would run through their lines together constantly be glued together.

At times, the staff had to beg Mew to let Gulf go so that he could get changed or continue with his scenes. And sometimes when Gulf wakes up from his nap, a staff would have to quickly tell him where Mew is to avoid Gulf being in a frenzy from his after-sleep state. Tukta caught the both of them smiling softly to themselves while looking down at their own scripts. Even if she doesn't know anything, she guessed it must be something special and left it at that. Not that she has the guts to ask Mew what is he smiling to himself about in the first place anyways. The days for the workshop is finally over and the real filming has finally commenced. 

Even as weeks has passed, both still found each other to be awkward around with. Mew was still in pain but seeing Gulf made him feel worth it. Whenever possible, both Mew and Gulf would steal glances at each other and unbeknownst to them, a soft smile would paint on their lips whenever they see each other smiling or laughing away. 

'As long as Mew/Gulf is happy, that's all it matters...' they thought in unison.

And being an observant waanjai, Tukta has never missed precious moments like those but she could only squeal and fangirl inwardly until she goes home to share it with Ton, her best friend. Gulf stood behind the director to watch Mew and Tukta through the monitor. 

"I love you."  
"Me too." 

Gulf watched them kiss. It was a scene where Time and Ploy make out in Time's classroom. Just like Tharntype, the love scenes was a bit rated.Gulf watched the way Time hoist Ploy up the teacher's table and holding her thighs. How Time had to unbutton Ploy's uniform, how Time had to kiss her neck with passion as their tongues engaged when they kissed again. Gulf grew angrier by the second, why does Mew have to accept this role? Aom kept commenting on the love scene in an attempt to poison Gulf's mind. He was the only staff that openly disagreed with the plan to get them back together since he is in love with Gulf. 

If Gulf could have things his way, he would tape Aom's mouth. He was already feeling physically ill yet Aom couldn't stop yapping away. Gulf knows that its unreasonable of him to be angry since they've broken up but even they hadn't, it was purely for work purposes. And in addition to this, Ken and Time would end up being together so there was no reason for Gulf to be upset. Gulf knew he had made the mistake of drinking the water offered by Aom when he took it as a sign to flirt with him even more.

"Cut! Good take, let's take a 15 minutes break." Chai announced through the loud hailer before instructing the make up crew to touch up on their make up. At the director's cue, Mew habitually searched for Gulf but only to stop in his tracks when he remembered he had no reason to. When he saw Aom flirting with Gulf, he wanted to yank Gulf away but he had to stop himself knowing they are nothing anymore. He turned around and walked to where the rest of the crew were.

Gulf took the opportunity to escspe from Aom and the location set when another staff came to talk to Aom. As he walked, he felt dizzy and nauseated. He paused and held on to the railings, thankfully, nobody was there to see him. His vision started becoming blurry and his stomach started becoming excruciatingly painful. With one hand, he held onto his abdomen and the other held tightly onto the railing. He had held onto the railing so tight that his knuckles as turned white. 

His vision started becoming blurry and his stomach started becoming excruciatingly painful. With one hand, he held onto his abdomen and the other held tightly onto the railing. He had held onto the railing so tight that his knuckles as turned white. Gulf's face had also turned pale and his body felt as cold as ice. Beads of forehead started forming on his forehead. With the little strength he has left in him, he slowly dragged his feet to the toilet. The second he made it there, his body collapsed on the ceramic tiles. 

Gulf's face had also turned pale and his body felt as cold as ice. Beads of forehead started forming on his forehead. With the little strength he has left in him, he slowly dragged his feet to the toilet. The second he made it there, his body collapsed on the ceramic tiles. He started coughing once more but this time he saw blood on his hands, his lips was covered with blood and some had splattered onto his shirt as well as on the floor. 

'P'Mew...' he called out in his head.

Back at the set, Mew was just mingling with the crew when he felt as if Gulf calling out to him. In mid sentence, Mew made his way towards the direction where he last saw Gulf. To his surprise, only annoying Aom was there. 'Where is Gulf?' he thought. He wondered if he had heard wrongly, how could he have heard Gulf's voice? Then he heard it again. He remembered there were a few instances in the past where he thought he heard Gulf calling out to him when in reality, Gulf did that only in his mind. He doesn't know where he got the habit of calling him only in his mind but Mew was happy to know the connection. Their hearts and soul were so in sync that he could hear Gulf's inner voice.

It would always surprise Gulf whenever Mew came to him asking if he had called him despite having it happened many times. Gulf would joke about it saying its a relief that he could only hear his name and not what Gulf's thoughts are. This led them to believe they are indeed soulmates, the owner of each other's red strings. Mew started searching the premise for him and as if he knew, the first place he had searched for was the toilet. Mew's eyes widened when he saw his beloved on the floor. "Ai Gulf!" Mew rushed in and knelt down beside him before holding on to him to his chest. Gulf smiled softly while mumbling, "It still works..." he couldn't believe it, a stray tear rolled from the corner of his eye.

Mew panicked seeing Gulf like this, his heart broke into fragments seeing this side of Gulf. Even if it was just a normal cold, Mew would constantly worry and make a fuss about it what's more seeing Gulf in this state. He noticed the blood and his eyes grew even wider. "I'm okay... krub..." Gulf summoned the last bit of his strength to cup Mew's cheeks before he passed out. He shouted loudly to seek attention from the crew since his phone wasn't with him. Chai, Stu, Aom, Tukta, Best and the rest of the crew rushed towards the sound. The four of them gasped upon witnessing the unconscious Gulf. Tukta wasted no time in calling for the ambulance while Best suggested for Mew to carry Gulf down to wait for the ambulance to arrive. But Mew insisted on not wasting anymore time.

Mew carried Gulf bridal style and went down the stairs towards his car with Stu following behind of him with his things he managed to grab in a split second. Stopping in his tracks, he was about to open his mouth when Best interrupted, "I know, I will make sure nobody talks. Don't worry, the students are still having classes now and your car is parked directly downstairs, I don't think they would see you." He assures. Mew nodded and hurriedly made his way down. Being sick is one thing, being a part of a commotion is another. He knows Gulf would surely beat himself up if he cause his fans to worry about him. And the last thing he wants is to have media reporting him about being sick and fainting. While Stu drove, Mew sat behind with Gulf all while chasing after Stu to speed up. He was stricken with worry and fear that something might happen to Gulf.

When they've arrived at the A&E department, the doctors and nurses were there on standby. Without delay, they placed him on the bed and pushed him into the room while checking on his vitals while bombarding Mew with questions. He was frustrated at himself for not being able to provide any information to the medical team since he wasn't there with him. He hasn't stopped crying since they got into the car. He was labelled a crybaby by Gulf for a reason. Mew buried his face in his hands and continued sobbing while Stu comforted him as they waited outside the room while the doctors work their magic on Gulf. Stu had only left Mew when his assistance was required to fill in the necessary documents on behalf of Gulf. 

It took awhile for Mew to stop crying and when he did, he called Gulf's parents. Both Mama and Papa T sounded calm since they knew what Gulf was going through but that certainly did not discount the fact that they were filled with grief and worry. The phone call ended up with Gulf's parents thanking Mew for being there and that they are on their way now. Both Stu and Mew sat down on the couch as they anxiously wait for the red light to turn green which would mean that the doctor will be coming out.

Mew's head started to throb after crying nonstop but the pain from seeing his love of his life being sick yet he couldn't do anything to help was greater than his own agony. Best soon arrived with Chai. The rest of the actors were sent home since filming was halted. Another delay would be implied but none of that matters now. Chai was understanding and so were the rest of the crew. "P'Best, what happened to Gulf...?" Mew asked. Best stammered, wondering if he should tell or to keep his promise to Gulf. The arrival of the doctors helped him keep his promise. Mew scrambled to his feet and with both hands grabbing the doctor's gown, he anxiously waited for the doctor to fill them in of the result. 

"The patient is fine, we've got it under control." He starts. "Is he under a lot of stress?" The doctor asked causing Mew to let go of his sleeves. He felt ashamed that he doesn't know the answer to this unlike before where he would know even the smallest details about Gulf. He kept mum while Best responded with a nod. "I have repeatedly told him that he must not be under any stress. Judging from his current condition, he must have been under tremendous stress for his stomach ulcer to worsen. He has to take care of his health better so please advice him not to overwork and that he shouldn't be into much stress. For the sake of his health, please emphasize those. He knows well what to avoid and what to continue as well."

Mew was confused. "Since when does he have stomach ulcer...?" He asked. "The patient had come to us about a few months ago." He nodded as a form of goodbye and left the rest to the nurse to continue. "May I know who is Mew? The patient kept calling the name earlier." Mew responded upon her words.

"Kha, if you'd like, you may follow me to the ward, we've transferred him to a private ward. We also understand the statuses of you both so we have taken extra measures to keep it confidential. We will also make sure no media gets wind of this." She informs. Gulf's parents had arrived just in time when Mew, Best and Chai were about to follow the nurse to the ward. Mew fills the folks in of Gulf's condition as they walked behind the nurse along with Best and Chai. Best and Chai waited outside the room while Mew, Mama and Papa T went into check Gulf. "Gulf..." Mew couldn't resist holding his hand. He was still deep asleep due to the anaesthesia. Mew stroke his head lovingly while the folks watched Mew, tears welled up Mama T's eyes. 

Mew felt stupid, frustrated and miserable. "Why did you keep it from me, Gulf? You know you can tell me anything... I'm sorry." He cried out while holding Gulf's hands. Unable to take it anymore, Mama T pulled Mew in an embrace. Mew was like a son to them just like Gulf was a son to the Jongcheveevat family. "Mae... why did Gulf hide it from me?" He wailed. "I'm sorry I failed at taking care of Gulf..." he couldn't help but blame himself. Had he been even more attentive to Gulf, they wouldn't end up like this. Mew just couldn't help but reprimand himself. "Come on child, let's talk outside..." Mama T wiped his tears and told Papa T to stay with Gulf. Mew finally calmed down from another bout of crying fit.

When they exited the room, Mama T asked for cups of coffee. Luckily, both Chai and Best were sensible enough to know that they wanted some privacy to talk. "Mew child, don't blame yourself, hm. Gulf wouldn't want that." She starts when they sat down. "Mew child..." Mama T spoke again while placing her small skinny hands filled full of motherly love on the contrasting hands of Mew's. Mew looked up and responded with another "Krub Khun Mae." He was always so polite to the people around him regardless of age. It was something that both Mama and Papa T likes about him. "You know you're like a son to me, right?" Mew nodded once more. "Thank you krub, khun Mae. You are like a mother to Mew too krub." She smiled softly.

She debated on whether to tell Mew the full story or for Gulf to tell him on his own but knowing Gulf, he probably wouldn't. But before she could start, Mew broke the silence. "Mae krub, Mew heard the doctor, Mae krub." He held her hands tightly this time, eyes as if begging for the woman to tell him the truth. "Gulf knew about his stomach ulcer and that was why he chose to leave Mew, right?" His pupil darted left and right, anxiously waiting for the answer. Mama T nodded after a moment of silence. "Yes child." She replies and Mew broke down once more. The woman gently pulled the sobbing mess into an embrace once more.

She could feel her own eyes welling up — her heart broke whenever she sees her son agonising over the break up and at his health condition. "The truth is, Gulf has never stopped loving you. Remember that day when both of you quarrelled and Gulf returned home and stayed for a week?" Mew nodded. "Krub. Mew didn't know what Mew did wrong." Mew continued sobbing. "That's because you didn't. Gulf was sick and in a lot of pain but he didn't want you to know so he picked a bone with you and came home. That night when we saw him, he looked like he had cried a lot but not only that he looked haggard as well. It was as if he hadn't slept well.

Phor and Mae asked if you both had a fight but he said no and to stop asking. You know when he says something like this, it just means he wants to be left alone and that he will fill us in later. Mama T recounted. "He also looked pale and weak, we were worried something had happened but we could only wait." She choked as she remembered that night. She couldn't help but blame herself as most parents would whenever they see their child sick. "Then later that night, we heard him screaming in pain, his pillow was drenched with his sweat and we saw him clutching onto his abdomen. It was only when we rushed him to the hospital that we got to know of his condition. 

And Gulf also confessed that it wasn't the first time it happened and that he went behind our backs to get himself checked." Mew frowned as he peeled himself from her embrace. She took off her glasses to wipe the tears. It was now her turn to cry. Mew listened intently to her words, his head was getting heavy due to the nonstop sobbing. Mama T then continued "We wanted to tell you but he stopped us, we didn't think much about it since he said he wants to be the one who told you but little did we know that ...his choice was to leave you the day after he got discharged." While she understood Gulf's intention, she felt sorry for putting Mew in such plight. Nobody but their parents know how much their sons were in love with each other — how they helped each other grow while loving each other is nothing short of beautiful. It was unconventional but who's to stop them from loving each other? She sighed once more and put on her glasses back before taking a deep breath. 

"My child, please don't blame Gulf na, you know how is he like..." Mew shook his head before looking at Mama T again. He just couldn't fathom why Gulf thought leaving him was a better idea. "Khun Mae, why? Does Gulf not trust Mew to take care of him?" The elder shook her head and wiped his tears with a soft smile. "It's because Gulf loves you too much, child. He doesn't want to be a stumbling block so he thought it was best to leave you. He knows on days if he relapses, you would drop everything to be there for him... He knows you'll protect him, child. That was why he chose to walk out." Mew has finally calmed down from crying. "But if the roles had switched, Gulf would do the same thing too.." Mama T nodded in agreement.

"Because you both love each other. But if the roles had changed, there's a possibility you might act the same was as Gulf too. And it was because of love that Gulf chose to do this. To sacrifice himself." She held his hands once more. " I understand its very silly of him but trust me na, child. Gulf loves you a lot." Mew nodded. What Mama T had said made a lot of sense. There's no guarantee that Mew wouldn't do this. "When he found out how much you've been suffering mentally and physically, he wanted to run back to you but he stopped himself. You know how stubborn Gulf can be, he was dead set on thinking that he would be your liability. And he can't shake the thought off that you're always the one giving and he's always the one receiving so he feels it's not right if he were to tell you that he's sick..." Mew shook his head.

"That's not true, Khun Mae, Gulf means so much to Mew. Without Gulf, Mew doesn't think don't think Mew can be able to love again. He has given Mew so so so so so much..." Mama T nodded showing that she understands. "I know, child." 

"Thank you for sharing all these with Mew, Khun Mae. Mew promised Mew will work harder to be even happier with Gulf. Sick or not, Mew still loves him a lot, Khun Mae." Mama T smiled and nodded. "All of us are here rooting for you both na and we trust that you both will fix this." The conversation had ended when the door of Gulf's ward swung opened and Papa T came out. "Mae, Mew." Mew scrambled in a hurry and sprung up from his seat before walking towards Papa T. "Khun Phor, krub, is Gulf alright krub?" Mew immediately asked, his voice filled with anxiety. 

Papa T nodded and assured him with a pat on his shoulder. "He has been calling for you nonstop earlier during his sleep but he's awake now, you should go and see him." Papa T suggested as he gave a couple more pats on his arm. Knowing Mama T was just as worried as him and she couldn't see him earlier, Mew turned to her but before he could say anything, Mama T gently pushed him towards the door. 

"Go, I'll be fine." He searched for permission once more in Papa T's eyes. "Yeah go on, we will head back and we will inform Chai and Best to go home too. Please stay with him tonight, na child." Papa T informs in which Mew nodded immediately. "Please get home safely, I will keep you both updated." He bows politely with his hands together as he thanked them profusely. Mew then entered the room slowly. He could see Gulf clutching onto the blanket as he awkwardly tries to avoid eye contact. 

"Gulf..." 

Mew called out as he slowly made his way to the bed side and settled down on the chair. "How are you feeling now, Gulf?" He couldn't help but feel himself choking up once more. "I'm okay krub... sorry to cause trouble to you and the rest of the team ..." Gulf apologised and tries to sit up. When Mew saw that, he got on his feet and leaned forward to help him. "Better?" Mew asked with a soft smile on his face. Gulf ached for Mew but it was too late. Mew handed him a glass of water as if he had read Gulf's mind again.

He took the glass of water from him and mumbled a thank you before taking a sip, he was feeling thirsty ever since he woke up. When he noticed Mew was still standing, he assures "I am okay krub." Mew still look visibly worried but to avoid causing Gulf stress, he nodded and sat back down. "Ai Gulf..." Mew called out softly. He wondered if it was the best time to start the topic but he needed to know. Consider him selfish but Mew was sill perplexed at the younger male's decision. He took the time to form the words in his mind before letting it roll off his tongue. 

"The doctor told us what's wrong with you..." he starts and he could already see Gulf tensing up once more.

Just why? Mew started beating up himself again. If only he had done better as a partner then maybe Gulf wouldn't need to suffer. Gulf waited for Mew to continue, he knew his mother would probably tell him everything by now. And his assumption was proven right when he saw only his dad by his bedside. Not only that but his dad also informed him that Mama T took Mew out to have a talk. While they were out, Papa T had also tried to knock some sense into Gulf's mind. He was a man of a few words so he hadn't said much except to talk to Mew and be honest with him. Gulf froze, awaiting for the next line. Seeing how tensed Gulf had become even before he started, Mew changed the topic. 

"P'best and P'Chai went home so did your parents. I will be staying here tonight with you." Gulf certainly wasn't expecting that. He knew Mew must have had a lot of questions for him. He then realized he had been holding on to the blanket with force that his knuckles turned white. And he thought that Mew might have seen them to make him change his mind. Given how observant Mew was with him, this has a very high possibility. 

"Phi Mew..." Gulf broke the brief silence. Mew looked up at him. "Hmm?" He responded with worry if the younger is in any discomfort. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked. Gulf hurriedly nodded to calm the older down. "I'm sorry..." Gulf starts.  
"Not now, Gulf...wai—" Gulf quickly interrupted.  
"I want to talk." Gulf looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you.' Mew hurriedly wiped the tear that rolled down against his will.

"Gulf... I just want to know if you still love me..." Mew asked as he looks at the man lying on the bed.  
"It doesn't matter now, you have Tukta now, phi..." Mew wiped his tears, he couldn't believe what he heard. "Tukta and I? Where did you get the idea from?" Mew was utterly disappointed and a little annoyed at this point. Of all people, How could this man think he would have a change of heart that fast? When Gulf was about to open his mouth, Mew pulled him in and wrapped Gulf in a hug.

"You're being stupid, you know that?" Mew chided. "First, you singlehandedly decided that breaking up with me is the best option for me...—" Mew embraced Gulf tightly, letting his tears flow as he struggled to speak as audibly as he could, he gave into his anger and raised his voice slightly. "And second, you think that getting over you is so easy. Just a few months and I can move on? Are you crazy?!"

Gulf took a few seconds before returning the hug, Mew's words had caused him to sob as well. "I'm sorry..." he muttered at every chance he could. Pulling himself away, Mew cupped Gulf's cheeks.

"How dare you, Gulf... how dare you break the promise so easily.... how dare you hurt me so badly... how dare you think that I could let go of you so easily... how dare—" Mew couldn't go on anymore. The both of them, foreheads against foreheads continued crying. The crying fest lasted for quite a while, both of them wrapped in each other's embrace. When Mew finally stopped, he wiped the tears off Gulf's face. "I'm sorry, phi is sorry..." he tried his hardest to not cry this time and finish his speech.

"I'm sorry for making you think walking away is a better choice instead of leaning on me. I'm sorry that I didn't give you enough confidence..." Gulf shook his head.  
"No, phi... stop saying that... I'm sorry."

The exchange of apologies had finally ended with both agreeing they are just as silly as the other. Both of them smiled widely despite their puffy and swollen eyes, Mew parted his forehead from Gulf and shifted his position. Mew sits next to Gulf and pushes his head gently to rest against his chest while he wraps his arm around his shoulder. As cliche as it sounds, they fit each other's embrace like a perfect puzzle piece.

"Gulf..." Mew called out softly as he gently strokes Gulf's hand.

"Please promise me that we will not be apart anymore, I can't bear to lose you again." He placed a passionate kiss on the younger's head.  
"I love you." Mew confessed. Gulf nodded and tightened his arms around Mew's stomach.  
"I promise you that I will never do anything like this again, losing you feels a thousand times worser than having this stomach ulcer. I'm sorry and I love you so much too krub. Thank you, phi Mew... thirak for everything."

Days later, both Mew and Gulf returned to the set. As reluctant as Gulf's thirak is in letting him return, Mew knows he couldn't do anything about his stubbornness.  
"Khun Gulf, did you suffer from a relapse when you had to see us act...?" Tukta asked with remorse and fear in her tone. "When I told you about going after P'Mew and pretending to go after him was all an act, I'm sorry..." Tukta apologised profusely. "If it makes you feel better, I will pull out of this drama..."

Gulf who couldn't resist laughing after putting up a false pretense when bringing out his inner Type, he smiled.  
"You can try all you want but Phi Mew is always mine, he will never love others other than me." 

Gulf flaunted causing Mew to blush. His words had taken by surprised and go awe with envy at their love. They would rather be citizens of Air than seeing them apart.  
Chai had also come clean about his plans and apologised for interfering but both of them thanked him instead as his plan had brought them back together. 

Everyone celebrated the return of MewGulf, all but Aom.


End file.
